The Disastrous First Mario Fic
by Flame1
Summary: the wacky world of anime couldnt get any weirder that this


**The Disastrous First Mario Fic**

I was bored. So I decided to call Pikacheeka, MTM, and DMP to help me think of something to do. 

" Let's make a movie!" said DMP with enthusiasm.

" A Mystery!" shouted Pikacheeka loudly.

" A romance! Oh how sweet," said MTM almost to herself.

"Eeeeek I quit!!" shrieked Pikacheeka. "NO sappy films. Let's call Andrew and Mike."

" Just as I thought! Those Idiots want a wrestling film! Ugh!" I said in exasperation as I put down the receiver. "Let's do a twist on the Luigi fic by Pikacheeka, 'Mario's Dramatic Death'!"

"Yay! More idiotic Luigi!" squealed DMP and MTM.

"Ok, what should it be about? Obviously Mario should die but how? One of those fake foam retractable knives? Kirby's gross cutter attack? Or maybe he accidentally on purpose gets thrown into the food processor? A combination of all three? Hmmmm..." rambled Pikacheeka. "Or Draco could kill him heh heh heh…"

" Definitely all three! Maybe more…" we decided unanimously in about two seconds.

Pretty soon we were deep into a discussion of who should be whom. I wanted to be Kirby but so did Pikacheeka. MTM and DMP both wanted to be Luigi even though he was evil because they could abuse Mario. No one wanted to be Mario.

" This is my movie so I should decide who's who," I interjected.

"But it was my idea! Without me there would be no 'Mario's Dramatic Death'!" said DMP indignantly.

" I think Flame should be Mario. They're both red after all…" said Pikaheeka slyly.

"I happen to be a blue flame today," I said, "But I'll be stupid Mario if Pikacheeka is Luigi, DMP is the random bystander who gets hit with the injection needle when Luigi drops it and MTM can be Kirby who gets to kill me after all with gross cutter attack." 

After much muttering from DMP and Pikacheeka it was agreed to. So we started to get ready. And here it is for your reading and entertainment pleasure.

**Mario's Dramatic Death **

Mario was strolling down Peach Lane innocently on a balmy spring afternoon, trusty Yoshi at his side. Unbeknown to him Luigi was concealed in a birch at the end of the street with a foam retractable knife in his belt. He was in a jealous rage because of how much attention Peach was giving Mario lately. And he was ready to wreak havoc in anime land. Suddenly a random bystander named DMP crashed into the tree Luigi was sitting in. She was running from Kirby who was chasing her with the gross cutter attack he had just acquired. The knife fell from his belt and stuck DMP in her shoulder and she fell to the ground, dead. No one seemed to notice, as Luigi was running down the street cursing at the top of his lungs about his spoiled revenge plot. Mario was in lala land and had not even noticed what was happening on the street. All he was thinking about was Peach.

Suddenly he was jerked rudely out of his reverie as he was run over by Luigi fleeing an insane Kirby. He tried in vain to catch Kirby as Kirby switched attacks to the ice block attack. He was too late and was frozen solid as Kirby turned on him. 

A few hours later Mario was still frozen on the street when Wario flew by, flaming butt and all. Suddenly he stopped and sat on Mario the ice block to cool off and Mario burst out of the cracking ice gasping. He started to dash up the street but was caught unaware by Wario who was still on fire. He caught on fire too and went flying to the moat around Peach's castle. After swimming around a while he saw Peach come out. This was his chance.

"Peach! Help-a-me! I'm-a-drowning!" screamed Mario in fake panic.

"O-oo noo!" Peach didn't know what to do.

Yoshi to the rescue. In jumped Mario's trusty green dino to save the day. With Yoshi's ( supposed) help he made it to shore. Peach burst into tears of relief at the sight of him alive. 

"Oh lets have a party to celebrate!" said Peach happily.

Everyone with only one exception was invited to the gigantic gathering. They had made a terrible mistake though. One very dangerous person had been forgotten. Draco. He burst in about halfway through the desserts. 

"I should kill you all right now (after all it was terribly rude to overlook me)," he said smirking evilly, "but I won't. Let's have some fun first."

Just as he was starting to perform the Cruatius Curse on everyone in burst Hermione to save the day with Harry. Together the performed the full-body bind and a half-dozen other curses in about 30 seconds. Malfoy lay stunned and angry on the floor, while elsewhere the festivities continued. 

Suddenly there was a horrible sound from the end of the table where Kirby was sitting. He was going ballistic and attempting to chop everyone in and out of reach up. Unfortunately Mario got in the way attempting to cover Peach and was killed. This didn't satisfy Luigi though, seeing as how he had still lost his revenge opportunity. Everyone left the party feeling like nothing had gone quite as planned. Peach was still being comforted by her sister, Plum, as the guests left in silence, excluding Draco and Mario. But of course anime never _do_ die completely. Every one knows that…

"Well that went quite well if I do say so myself," said DMP.

"I told you it was a brilliant idea," I said in a superior tone.

"Did not! I told you!"

"Uh-uh nooo way!"

"Here we go again…" sighed MTM

Authors note: tell me if you want a sequel to this or not u guys. 


End file.
